Jon Arbuckle
Jon Arbuckle '''is the main protagonist of the Garfield Gameboy'd series. Jon Arbuckle was living in his house with his dog Odie and with his cat, Garfield. Until Garfield seemed to infected by a hostile parasite and ended up slaughtering Odie and trying to kill Jon. Jon tries to hide behind his TV, however, Garfield informs Jon that he can smell him. Then, Jon is caught by Garfield, who tells him that he requires lasagna, his favourite food. Jon goes and hides behind a wall, which proved to be effective for some time. Afterwards, Jon is ordered by government agent; Nermal to get a blood sample of Garfield. Jon then digs up his dad's old shotgun and uses it to blow Garfield's right eye off. Despite this, Garfield doesn't seem to be phased by the massive amounts of bleeding in his eye. He explains this by assuring Jon that bullets are ineffective against him. Jon manages to get a blood sample from Garfield and shows it to Nermal. However, Nermal tells Jon that the deal has changed and that they need Arlene, who is trapped in the basement. While Jon is investigating the basement, Nermal is killed by Garfield. When in the basement, Jon encounters Garfield who asks him what he is doing. Jon throws a box of gasoline at the monster, which angers the beast. The lights then go out and Jon has to use his lighter to see. While walking, Jon's right hand is bitten off by Garfield and Jon hides behind a wall. Garfield goes to attack Jon, but Jon drops his lighter onto some gasoline fluid and burns the house down. Jon gets up from the wreckage, and so does Garfield, who towers over Jon and tells him that the world is going to end. Due to these events, the government nukes the city, and Garfield & Jon get caught in the explosion. Garfield stores Jon inside his body and promises to keep him safe, as he flies away. '''Jon Starbuckle '''is an alternate universe version of Jon where he is a space pilot working for General Binky. He was flying his ship when his assistant; Liz detected abnormality which turned out to be a monstrous, parasitic cat named Gar-Type. The abomination said that the universe was his lasagna and they both started firing lasers at each other, Gar-Type then told Jon that bullets don't work against him. Jon dodged Gar-Types lasers for some time before they eventually got to him and he died. However, Jon Starbuckle has the ability to respawn whenever he dies. So he came back and was ordered by General Binky to destroy Orson's Forces' secret bio-weapon. When he reached the bio-weapon, noticed that it was dead. His assistant, Liz Wilson, said that she detected another lifeform on the ship. Jon went to look and found Movie Sonic who asked him if he thought he was faster than him. Sonic then told Jon that he was going to eat lead. He then started revving up and minigun and began shooting at Jon which eventually killed the pilot. This is assumed to be an alternate universe where Jon gets a '''Game Over. Jon is a Caucasian male with brown hair and eye bags. He wears a sweaty, tattered collared shirt. His pants also include a scratch. Jon is a kind-hearted person who is hell-bent on killing Garfield so he can stop torturing Jon and his friends. He also tries to vaccinate and save Odie. He is seen attempting to rescue Arlene from the basement so she can help Nermal presumably neutralize or contain Garfield. Garfield - Garfield is Jon's enemy and former pet cat. He is seen hiding from Garfield and occasionally trying to subdue or kill him. At the end of Garfield Gameboy'd, Jon is seen trapped inside of Garfield, who promises that he will keep Jon safe because he says that Jon completes him. Odie - Odie was Jon's pet dog who was sitting by the window before being killed by Garfield. Liz Wilson - Liz Wilson was a vet and Jon's girlfriend who was called by Jon to talk outside of the house. But Jon didn't show up due to the events that were happening and instead and so Garfield killed Liz. Arlene - Arlene is Garfield's girlfriend/love interest who Jon tried to rescue after being ordered by Nermal to, however, she ended up dying, either due to Garfield, or Jon burning the house down. Agent Nermal - Nermal is a government agent who asked Jon to retrieve a blood sample from Garfield so the government can investigate the monster. However, after Jon got the blood, Nermal told Jon that the deal changed and that he needed to rescue Arlene. While Jon was going to the basement. Nermal was killed by Garfield, who told Nermal that he never liked him. Lyman - Lyman is Jon's friend and former roommate. Lyman encountered Garfield and ended up in an insane asylum. In the aftermath of Garfield Gameboy'd, Lyman escaped the asylum and cried over Odie and Jon's deaths (Lyman was unaware that Jon was still alive), transforming into a super form and swearing revenge on Garfield. Assistant Liz- Liz Wilson is Jon's assistant who helps him in his missions by calling him and informing him of the situation, such as abnormality being detected. Gar-Type - Gar-Type was Jon's former enemy. He was created by Orson's Forces and was killed by Movie Sonic. General Binky - General Binky is a clown and Jon's commander who ordered him to go to Orson's LASAGNA BASE-2 and destroy their secret bio-weapon. Movie Sonic - Movie Sonic is Jon's enemy. Sonic had killed the bio-weapon and when Jon went to investigate, he encountered Movie Sonic, who quickly killed Jon. * Jon is the only major Garfield Gameboy'd character to not speak a word (Excluding his dialogue when you unlock the Jon Gorebuckle skin) *Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1 *Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 *Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 *Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 *Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 *100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE (a video is inside?!) *Gorefield Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay) (Cameo on photo, mentioned) *Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE *Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE - Credits *200000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING *I'm sorry, Jon (Mentioned) *Gorefield in Soup Category:Humans Category:Garfield Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Garfield Gameboy'd Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Gorefield Category:Employed Characters